The Best Damn Thing
by InANuTsHeLl
Summary: Something about Jacob Black pulled Jesse to him. She knows he's different, but is she willing to accept how different he really is?
1. New Beginning

Heya! My name's Jesse. This story's about when I moved to Washington with my parents. The outskirts of Port Angeles; directly in the middle of Port Angeles and Forks. It was out of the city but still way to close to the hustle and bustle. Anyways, on with the story!

My parents and I were moving to Washington from Colorado. My dad's job transferred him because they're stupid idiots. I was perfectly happy there, but my parents said '_I need to experience a new environment with new surroundings, so this would be good for me.'_

HA! Riiiiiight…

So, we get to our new house and it's humongous! Its two stories, white, with blue shutters, a balcony that wraps around the entire house on both levels, and an overly fancy staircase leading up to the porch. I hated it; it is way too big. My parents, on the other hand, absolutely loved it. Hell, I'd get lost in here!

I groaned to myself and walked to my horse trailer. I unlatched it and my horse, Matches, backed out. He gave me that look like '_What now._'

Shrugging my shoulders, I tied him to the trailer, went to my pickup, and drove it to where I was supposed to be building the fence.

I made a deal with my parents that I would leave the unpacking to them and I spent my time outside. Worked out quite nicely in my opinion.

I walked back to the front and got Matches. I figured he would have more fun watching me struggle then being tied up.

"This task ahead of me," I stated towards Matches, "is all for you! So you better appreciate it buddy." He threw his head up and down in response. Smiling at him, I began to dig holes for the posts.

Several hours later, he started to paw the ground and snort in the direction of the woods. I stopped and looked up; I seen nothing. I turned around slowly, glaring at him for scaring me, and he started it again.

"What is your problem? There's nothin' out there see," I said spinning around to spot a gigantic wolf only a few feet away. "Uh oh."

We stared at the wolf, expecting it to attack at any moment and when it didn't I whispered to Matches to get closer. I noticed him narrow his eyes at me and then he pushed me forward with his head.

"Traitor," I mumbled with a scowl. I looked back to the wolf and it was giving us a strange gaze.

"Umm…good wolfie. Nice wolfie. Uh sit?"

Its head tilted sideways and gave me a confused look. "Sit…please," I asked?

The wolf sat down, I smiled wide, and look at Matches over my shoulder. He had his ears laid back and eyes tapered. I started to walk towards the wolf when my dad came running out with a shotgun in hand.

"Jesse move," he shouted.

I ran to the wolf and stood in front of it, blocking my dads shot. "No Dad! He's a nice wolf; he's been sitting here for over five minutes and hasn't even attempted to attack us!"

"Prove it," he frowned.

I twisted slightly to face the wolf and muttered, "You better not eat me. I'm trying to save your life."

Very sluggishly, I stretched my hand out and put it on the wolfs' head. He nuzzled his ear into my palm, and wagged his tail. I smiled triumphantly, happy I proved my dad wrong.

"See! He's as friendly as a kitten," I beamed.

My dad seemed skeptical but walked backwards into the house, still eyeing the wolf and I.

I smirked and turned to look at Matches, "Ha! You're such a pansy!" He snorted at me and pointed his rear end my way. "Geesh, sore loser much," I laughed out.

The wolf nudged me in the shoulder and let out a soft bark. It sounded like he was laughing too.

I stood straight and stared the wolf in the eyes. His eyes seemed deep, thoughtful, and almost human.

"Hmmm, are you sure you're a wolf," I asked walking circles around him?

His eyes followed my every move, watching intently. Once in front of his face again, I swallowed the lump in my throat that I didn't realize had formed.

Howling in the distance caught our attention; he looked at me then took off running into the woods.

"Well, that was an interesting encounter. Wouldn't you say Matches?" Glancing at my paint horse, whose rear was still pointing in my direction.

"Pffft! You're terrible when it comes to holdin' a grudge," I growled.

"Jesse, time for dinner sweetie," Mom yelled from the door way.

"Ok. I'll be in once I get Matches back in the trailer."

She nodded and retreated back to the house.

I grabbed onto Matches lead rope and took him back to the trailer.

"Night bud! I'll see ya bright and early," I smiled.


	2. Awkward Stares

**A/N: So I hope you like it so far. This is my first FanFic, so be gentle with the comments :)**

I woke up fairly early, just about the time when the sun rose. I stretched and got dressed rather quickly.

I felt bad for Matches; having to stay in the trailer all night must've sucked.

Once I was dressed; I started running down the stairs & trying to be quiet about it so I wouldn't wake my parents up.

Which FAILED!

I missed the last four steps and did summersaults until I landed with a thud at the bottom. My mom came rushing out of her room looking like a frightened kid and my dad came out with his 22.

"I'm fine. Sorry," I mumbled.

My mom shook her head and walked away griping about it being so early. She was always so uptight. My dad, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off.

"Really dad? It's not that funny," I stated while getting up.

"If it happened to anyone else you would've laughed," he smiled and walked away also.

I opened my mouth to shout something back but he had a point, so I shut it.

I grumbled all the way outside and finally made it to the trailer.

As soon as Matches was out, I led him to the back.

_Back to workin' on this never endin' fence. _I scrunched up my face at this thought.

"Haha. Not looking forward to this," a deep voice asked?

I spun around on my heel, caught my other foot on a weed, and fell down with an "oomph."

A large, tan hand reached out to help me. I took it and almost fell backwards because it was so hot. Not good looks hot, that'd be a weird fetish, anyways like temperature wise. The instant I was on my feet, my eyes locked onto a very handsome and very tall man. He looked like he was in his early twenties maybe?

"Hey! I'm Jacob, Jacob Black," he smiled.

"I'm Bond, James Bond," I laughed at my stupidness. "Haha, kiddin', my name's Jesse Hopkins."

He grinned and looked down at my pile of posts and wire. "So what are you doing exactly?"

"Well, I'm tryin' to build a fence for Matches," I said while pointing back towards my horse.

He nodded in understanding and stared at Matches.

"Um, so do you need any help," he asked?

"Sure! Uh, you wanna grab the post hole digger and do that?"

He picked it up and with one swift movement, had a deep hole in the ground.

My mouth dropped and I went to look down in the new opening. "How…Wha.." I couldn't really find the words to ask how he did that so quick and with so little effort. It would have taken me at least five minutes to do that and yet he did it with one try.

I kept looking back and forth between him and the hole. A smile started to creep onto my face; this wouldn't take as long as I thought if he stayed around.

"You are, now, my new hero," I beamed. He laughed and we continued to work and talk throughout it all.

My mom came out to get me for lunch ,I'm guessing, but she stopped and just stared at Jacob in awe. He shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"Ma, whacha need," I asked trying to get her eyes off Jacob?

"Oh! Uh, lunch is ready," she replied. "Is your friend staying?"

"You wanna stay for lunch," I invited?

"Yea, that'd be great. Thanks," he smiled.

_Oh wow! I love his smile. It's so captivating and it made him look incredibly young._

We walked inside, washed up, and sat at the table. Both, Jacob and I kept glancing awkwardly at each other. My mom just gawked at Jacob and it was starting to piss me off.

"Ma! Stop starin', really? You yell at me for bein' rude, so you stop," I shouted.

She was stunned for a moment before she asked, "So Jacob. Where do you work?"

"I'm actually going to school at the La Push reservation."

"Oh so you're a teacher then," she stated.

"Um no. I'm only seventeen," he said while looking down.

"Mhmm."

_Bahahaha! That shut my mom up pretty damn fast!_

I laughed mentally and finished eating.

"You ready to get back to work," I asked smiling?

He smiled and got up.

We continued working on the fence until the sun had set.

By the time we finished the fence, it was close to midnight. I started school tomorrow so I needed some sleep. But, I had so much fun with him. Within the day we spent together, I had learned everything about Jacob and he knew everything about me too.

We reluctantly said our goodbyes and I watched him walk away into the night.

After I took my shower and lay down in my bed. I fell asleep with thoughts of Jacob running through my head.


	3. A Lily Was All It Took

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, school's been hectic :(**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I hated school. I thought it was stupid; along with the people.

When I walked into the office building, an old ish lady smiled wide.

"Hello, hello! You must be, ah let's see. Oh yes! Jessica Hopkins."

I nodded slightly and she immediately started going through a stack of papers.

"Mmm…aha! Here we are," she said while handing me a few.

"Here is a list of all your classes and also a map of the school."

Nodding again, I took the papers and muttered my thanks.

"Oh school, how I hate you," I spoke quietly and stared around.

I slowly walked to my first class, which was English. This may be my native language, but I was horrible at it.

As I walked in the whole room got quiet.

_Yay! The center of attention._

"Miss Hopkins, I presume? Our new student," the teacher stated.

"Yea, I'm well aware of that. Can I go sit now?"

He looked stunned and pointed to an empty seat in the back.

On the way to my seat, I passed a blonde girl who snickered and shot, "Nice boots redneck. Where'd you get them? Hicks'R'Us?"

As her and another girl laughed at her lame joke, I said, "You know…I'd keep your mouth shut. I'm pretty sure I saw your head start to deflate when you opened it."

Her mouth dropped and I grinned, "Hey, it's doing it again!"

She looked down as her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

I rolled my eyes and took my seat. I had a feeling this was going to be an extremely long day.

All of my classes where boring. The only good thing about my first day was these two girls I had in every class. Their names where Angela and Bella. So far the only decent people in this place.

After Hell was over, I ran to the parking lot as fast as I could. I had to get out of this place.

"Jesse! Hey Jesse, wait up," a voice shouted.

I hung my head and turned around. It was Bella.

"Oh heya," I said with a small smile.

"Um well you see I know what it's like to be the new kid," she started, "and um I guess if you need anything just let me know. OK?"

I smiled and nodded.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach when her eyes lit up. I looked behind me and saw Jacob sauntering towards us.

She started jogging towards him and gave him a hug. My heart dropped and I'm not sure why. I mean I've only known him for day.

He gave her a sideways hug and continued to me.

I didn't notice until now that he had one hand behind his back. He grinned wide and brought his hand around to the front. He held one white lily; I smiled from ear to ear. He had remembered my favorite flower.

"Aww! Thanks Jacob," I beamed.

He half smiled and asked, "So how was your first day?"

I groaned and laughed out, "It was good despite these two girls. Lau…"

"Hey Jessica," a high, annoying voice screamed.

"Shit," I mumbled. "What do you want Lauren?"

She smirked and looked at Jacob. "And who are you handsome?"

"Uh, Jacob."

She started twirling her hair around her finger in an attempt to look cute.

"Yea you look like a desperate hooker," I snorted.

Her finger stopped moving and she glared at me.

"Excuse me," she posed?

I smiled and shook my head. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

She waved and I took off to my pickup. I heard Lauren resume her flirting and seen Bella race to her pickup as well. At least I knew I wasn't the only one who couldn't stand Lauren. This was the first day I've met her and I already hated her.

Just as I sat down in the drivers seat and was about to shut the door, Jacob caught it.

"Hey, what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Got homework to do and then I'm gonna work with Matches," I replied bitterly.

His face fell, "Oh."

The hurt in his voice killed me. "Why? What'd you have in mind?"

"I wanted you to meet my friends and my dad."

"Oh, uh k. I guess that'll be ok."

He smiled wide, ran to the passenger side, and jumped in.

"Did you like the flower," he asked?

I smiled and shook my head. I did, I loved it and the face that it was from him made it better.

He told me where to go and at the speed I was going; it didn't take long to get there.

"This is it," he said, pointing to a tiny house.

I stared in awe. It was little but quaint; my kind of house.

I shut my pickup off and got out. This place was amazing. Jacob snapped me out of my trance and led me inside.

It was just as beautiful as the outside! The kitchen was probably the biggest room and the living room a close second.

My guess what those rooms where were they spent most of their time.

"Hey guys. This is Jesse," Jacob said pointing at me.

I gave a little wave and was introduced to everybody.

They were all just as big as Jacob, except Emily. Even Leah towered over me.

We spent hours there just laughing and hanging out. I'd have to say Quil was my favorite because he was always cracking jokes.

Soon after, Jacob took me to his house to meet his dad.

_Should I be nervous?_ I thought as my nerves started to make me shake.

"Dad? DAAAAAAAD? Where are you?"

His dad came rolling out of the kitchen.

I felt my mouth drop as I seen the wheelchair he occupied.

Quickly recovering, I put on a big smile and extended my hand.

"Hiya! I'm Jesse," I grinned.

He smiled back and took my hand, "Billy."

"It's very nice to meet you sir."

"Well, you weren't kiddin' son. This girl's quite the looker."

I blushed and stared at the ground. Jacob started mumbling about Billy embarrassing him and I giggled.

This was the best day of my life and no other could compare.


End file.
